


Disenchantment

by anneryn7



Series: My Spideypool Romance [9]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Bigotry & Prejudice, Caring Wade Wilson, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Hate Speech, Homophobia, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Pet Names, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Slash, Sweet Wade Wilson, Teen Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: 9th installment in 'My Spideypool Romance. AU."Wade, I don't expect you to be there for me every second of every day. That's not possible and it's too much to ask. You're there enough. When I really need you, you're there. You needed space today and you're allowed to take it. I'm glad you did. I want you to put your needs first. I want to be there for you, when you need me, too. This can't be one-sided, or our relationship would never work.I didn't tell you about Flash, because there wasn't anything to tell until today. He backed up and kept his distance, after MJ and I confronted him, last time…You're so far from inadequate. It kills me that you don't see how strong and how great you are. You've already given me so much. You're doing good work, Wade. I might not like that you un-alive people, but I do get it. I know that there are some people that the world is better without. I'm proud of you and I'm sorry I don't tell you that enough." Peter corrected him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: My Spideypool Romance [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461274
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Disenchantment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's next installment in the My Spideypool Romance series. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN DEADPOOL, SPIDERMAN, OR ANY OTHER MARVEL CHARACTERS.  
> Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "Disenchantment" – My Chemical Romance
> 
> Background: Mysterio did not out Peter as Spiderman. Natasha didn't die. I can't bring myself to write something that she AND Tony aren't around for. It's bad enough that Tony is gone. Steve is still Cap. He came back and is still the same age. Not Endgame compliant.

Peter was elated. Things weren't just good, they were great. He was in a really good place in life. He wouldn't say that he was exactly where he wanted to be, but he was getting closer. He was making progress.

He and Wade were in a good place in their relationship. Things were good with MJ and Ned. May was great, like she always was. Peter was getting closer to the other Avengers. They felt like his surrogate family and in some ways, they were.

Despite all of this, he couldn't help feeling like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He knew that his feelings weren't logical and it was his anxiety talking, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

Peter kept telling himself that he was fine and that if he repeated it enough, he could start to believe it.

* * *

' _BB boi! I miss u n ur perfect *peach emoji* ass!  
__-Wade, aka Daddypool'_

Peter grinned, when he read his beau's text. Wade had a way of giving him exactly what he needed, without knowing that he needed it. It was one of Wade's many talents that Peter hoped would never fade.

' _I miss you, too, Daddy. Are you busy tonight?  
__Xo  
__-Peter'_

He sent his reply and found himself hoping that his boyfriend would actually be free later. His day hasn't been bad, not really. It had been grating his nerves and been more irritating than anything. It's been a million little things that were making him wish he had just stayed in bed that morning.

Peter didn't even have his usual tolerance or patience for every day annoyances. He was burnt out and frazzled and had no idea why. It was a day, just like any other day, but today, he just wished the day would end.

' _I can b free 4 that perfect ass, BB Boi. ;-) tacos? I can b by tonight. I'm out working a job that's taking way 2 long.  
__-Daddypool *heart emoji*'_

Peter's heart soared, when he read the mercenary's reply. That was enough motivation for him to get through his never-ending day.

* * *

"Parker! I know you hear me, Penis. You think you're _**so**_ tough now – don't you? I got in trouble for that little stunt you and your dyke friend pulled. You're even stupider than I thought, if you thought I would let you get away with it." Flash sneered.

Peter rolled his eyes, with a grimace. He didn't even attempt to hide his annoyance. They hadn't even pulled a stunt. Flash was being a bully – _**per usual**_ – and they had called him out on it. Other people agreed. Honestly, it didn't surprise Peter that a teacher had said something and Flash had been reprimanded for once in his overly privileged life.

"What do you want Flash?" Peter asked, with exhaustion from the day seeping into his voice. Flash stalked closer and Peter took a step backwards, until his back was up against the lockers. He cursed internally. There were too many witnesses here. At school, he wasn't Spider-Man. He was puny, Peter Parker. He couldn't avoid the inevitable beat down. He would just have to take it.

Flash's fist moved quickly, but not too quickly to dodge with his spider-like reflexes. Too bad he couldn't use them. His fist his Peter's face – _**hard**_. Peter winced, but muffled any other sounds. He didn't want to give Flash the satisfaction. Peter knew that would only enrage the bully more, but he didn't care. It was a small thing that he could control and he wasn't going to let that go.

"It almost isn't worth it. You never fight back, Penis Parker. I knew that you wouldn't start not. Maybe next time you'll think twice about trying to tell me off, just because I call you out for being the little fag you are." Flash sneered. Peter heard collective gasps around him and he was positive he saw more than a few of his classmates filming the event. Lovely.

The hits kept coming, just like Peter knew they would. He just had to endure it. It hurt, sure, but realistically, it was nothing. He'd taken worse beatings from Flash in the past. He had faced much worse things as his superhero alter-ego.

"What the fuck, Flash?!" He heard MJ yell. The blows stopped. "And all you other assholes that could record this, but not speak the fuck up and do something! Are you fucking kidding me?! Come on, Peter. We're going to the principal's office. And anyone with the recordings is coming, too." Michelle growled. Peter winced, as he righted his body and struggled to stay on his feet. Maybe the beating was worse than he initially thought.

* * *

Surprisingly, the bystanders all listened to MJ. They were probably more afraid of her, than they were of Flash. There were no disillusions with Peter. He knew they didn't give a fuck about him, not really. No one ever spoke up, other than Ned or MJ. No one ever did.

Peter did, though. He did, when he saw others getting picked on or in trouble. Ned did. MJ did. Betty would. There were too few teenagers brave enough to do or say something. Peter didn't have a choice. It was ingrained in his moral code. It's what made him – _**him**_. It's what made him – _**Spider-Man**_.

* * *

Peter told the principal what had happened. MJ refused to let the man brush what happened under the rug. She made the other students show the principal the recordings and had them email them to the school board. Flash wasn't getting away with this, not this time. MJ had enough of the homophobic bully. Truth be told, Peter had, too.

He didn't know how much more he could be expected to take and stay sane. Something had to give, because he was beyond worn out. He was beat, mentally and physically. He just wanted a fucking break.

Flash was being expelled. The principal tripped over himself apologizing to Peter and MJ. He swore up and down that he had no idea that the bullying was taking place. They all knew that was a lie.

May was furious, when she arrived at the school. She did nothing to rein in her rage. Peter had never been so thankful that he wasn't the object of her wrath. Wade would have loved it.

* * *

Peter still hadn't told his boyfriend about his day of being a human punching bag. He was dreading it. He had a sinking feeling that May and MJ had already beat him to it. But his phone had been surprisingly silent.

Peter's phone vibrated, as he contemplated calling Wade.

' _Rain-check tonight, baby? I need to hit something. I've had the day from hell & Weasel won't stop calling me soft. Apparently, I've become disgustingly domesticated w you. I just wanna drink, till I can't see straight. I'm sorry, Petey-Pie.  
__-Wade'_

Peter frowned, as he re-read the message three times. That definitely didn't sound like Wade.

' _We could patrol & up baddies together? Today hasn't been good for me, either. Flash got expelled, for kicking my ass & being a homophobic piece of shit (again). I had to just take it. I'm not Spider-Man here. I'm just a weak teenager. I need something to take my anger out on. If you need space tonight, that's fine. I'm gonna patrol anyway.  
__-Peter'_

Peter sighed, as he sent his reply. He had a feeling that he would be spending the night alone. The day couldn't end fast enough.

' _Shit, Petey. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'm not in the right mindset. I'll have Weasel call you, if I can't get myself home. Love you, Baby Boy.  
__-Daddypool *heart emoji*'_

* * *

Peter didn't have to look long, when he patrolled. He usually didn't have to try very hard, when he went out looking for trouble. He was grateful for that, especially tonight.

He fought the thugs and left them tied up and waiting for the police. He still felt unsatisfied. He had too much pent up energy and aggression.

He jumped as his suit let him know that he an incoming call. He didn't have to check the Caller ID to know that it either Wade or Weasel calling him.

"Peter, hey, it's Weasel. I messed up, okay? I gave Wade a hard time. Normally, it would just roll off him, but I know what buttons to push. It was a shitty, douche move. I know. Can you come get him? Everyone else has been ragging on him, too. He took down a difficult hit today, but it was a little too close for comfort, even though he can't actually die." Weasel explained. Peter huffed into the speaker in his suit.

"Some fucking friend you are. If he's not okay, when I get there, I'm taking it out on you." Peter growled, as he hung up.

It didn't take him long to web to Saint Margaret's. He was barely controlling his growing anger, when he stepped inside the seedy bar. Weasel hadn't been exaggerating. Wade was in bad shape. He was bleeding and his suit was torn in more than a few places. It didn't look like Wade had even attempted to patch himself up.

Peter bee-lined for Weasel. Weasel took a step back, as Peter leapt and landed so he was perched on the bar counter. Peter shoved him, so he flew backwards. He slammed into the wall, but was otherwise undamaged. He managed to miss the plethora of glasses and bottles.

Weasel straightened himself up and walked over to Peter. At least he had the decency to look apologetic. Peter grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off of his feet. Everything quieted around him.

"Don't mess with him, again." Peter hissed. Weasel just nodded, looking nervous, but definitely not scared. "If I find him like this again, because of you, it will be a lot worse for you." Peter leered, before dropping the man. He watched as he tumbled gracelessly to the ground.

"Damn baby, that was hot." Wade slurred.

"I don't want to hear a fucking peep out of any of you, until we leave here." Peter warned them in a loud voice. He pulled Wade to his feet and helped him walk to the door.

"Or what? Like we can't take some little twink defending his butt-hurt sugar daddy? You're both pathetic. But if you like 'em ugly, Spider-Boy, any of us would be a step up for you. Hell, we'll even let your sad merc boyfriend watch." Some nameless idiot taunted him.

Peter raged. He send a web flying, before he could talk himself out of the attack. He pulled his fist back and sent it landing in the man's side with a satisfying crunch.

"This is rich, Deadpool. Letting your little boyfriend fight your battles." Another criminal sneered. Peter grabbed him by the ankle and webbed him to the ceiling. Someone else started to say something and Wade shot them in the knee with no warning.

"Anyone fucking else?" Wade growled. No one uttered a sound. Wade climbed on Peter's back and they were off.

Peter webbed them back to his apartment, instead of Wade's. Wade didn't say anything. Peter hadn't expected him to. What was there to say?

* * *

He forced Wade into the shower and washed the blood off of his body and his cuts, meticulously. His suit would have to wait. He got the blood off of the leather, but Wade could repair it and give it a deeper clean later.

Peter dried Wade off and put him to bed, before he started to clean himself. He peeled off his own suit and soaked it in the sink with hot water and detergent. He lazily went through the motions of cleaning himself underneath the hot spray of water.

He was exhausted in more ways than one. Part of him wished that Wade was the one taking care of him tonight, because he felt so drained. But Wade needed him. Peter could do this for him. He wanted to. He could wait. Wade always did this for him. It was Peter's turn.

* * *

When Peter fell into his bed, Wade's arms went around him and pulled him close to his body. He was enveloped in his warm embrace and under warm blankets, before he could blink. Peter felt his body automatically relax against Wade.

"I'm sorry, Petey. You needed me today and I couldn't be what you needed. I was too into my own head. Weasel and everyone else got in my head. It wasn't that they think that I'm too domesticated with ya, Baby Boy. I don't care about that. I love it and I wouldn't change that for the fucking world. I just… I'm a merc and I'm fuckin' good at it. There is no one better at un-aliving things than me, Sweetcheeks.

I just can't believe that you actually want me. And that this is my life. I don't deserve you, Petey-Pie. I'm a killer and you're so fucking pure. You're too good for this world… and for me. I don't deserve you, not after the things that I've done… But I'm _**trying**_. I really am. I only go after the baddies. Today… was close. I was close to losing him and if I can't even do this right, then what can I offer you?

I want to give you the world, Baby. What good am I, if I can't even defend it? You got your ass handed to you – _**again**_. I didn't even know that Flash was still giving you a hard time. I know that wasn't about me, but everything today just made me feel so gotdamn inadequate." Wade lamented. Peter sucked in a slow breath and tried to process his words.

"Wade, I don't expect you to be there for me every second of every day. That's not possible and it's too much to ask. You're there enough. When I _**really**_ need you, you're there. You needed space today and you're allowed to take it. I'm glad you did. I want you to put your needs first. I want to be there for you, when you need me, too. This can't be one-sided, or our relationship would never work.

I didn't tell you about Flash, because there wasn't anything to tell until today. He backed up and kept his distance, after MJ and I confronted him, last time…

You're so far from inadequate. It kills me that you don't see how strong and how great you are. You've already given me so much. You're doing good work, Wade. I might not like that you un-alive people, but I do get it. I know that there are some people that the world is better without. I'm proud of you and I'm sorry I don't tell you that enough." Peter corrected him. Wade stiffened against him and became eerily still.

"I love the fuck outta you, Baby Boy." Wade whispered.

"I love you, too, Daddy."

"I'm gonna make it up to you tomorrow. But tonight, I just need to hold ya, regardless of how sexy your ass looks."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever! I'm sorry. Life got in the way, as it continuously does. I hope you enjoy this! There will be at least 1 more installment in this series and then probably a spin-off series.
> 
> Xo,  
> Anneryn


End file.
